Les crocs de l'amour
by Jemechoutelasouris
Summary: La vie paisible et calme de l'Académie Cross. Rien de bien surprenant. Tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Autant dans la Day class que dans la Night class. Mais l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève dans la Night class va perturber cette tranquillité et chamboulé ce destin déjà tracé.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Bienvenue pour ma toutes première fanfiction de Vampire Knight!

Celle-ci portera principalement sur Kaname ainsi qu'un personnage sortit de mon crâne en ébullition totale.

l'histoire sera quelque peu revisitée à ma façon.

En effet, même si cela se déroule dans le monde vampire Knight et que je respecterais l'histoire, j'y apporterais en plus, ma petite touche personnelle et qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

**Prologue:**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel absent de nuage en cette fin d'après-midi. En bas, dans un petit village calme, les habitants peu nombreux dans leurs traintrains quotidiens, parlant , riant entre eux, ignorent tous les quelques perturbateurs de cette tranquillité si apprécié dans les barrages. Ah la jeunesse. Que de souvenir pour la plupart des personnes âgés vivant ici. ils se souviennent eux aussi comment ils étaient à leurs âge. Courant partout. Jouant dans les rues. Piquant des caramel à un francs chez le marchand qui leurs crier dessus bien qu'un sourire soit peint sur son visage. Au fond ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Cette jeunesse qui anime un peu les journée et donne un peu de joie de vivre aux habitants qui sourient en les voyant détaler comme des lapins, poursuivit par un homme qui cris au sacrilège, demandant aux passant de les arrêter. Mais personnes ne bouge. non. Au lieu de cela, ils sourient, en les voyant passer. Les saluant parfois au passage. Oui. C'est ça le quotidiens d'un petit village majoritairement pauvre et retraité. Quant à la jeunesse. Elle est quasi inexistante. Les seules jeunes qui y vivent, sont obligé de voler les personnes riches qui passent par le village, pour ensuite redistribuer l'argent aux habitants et à leurs famille suivant le bulletins qu'ils ont récolté. Comme ces trois jeunes gens. Qui cours en riant aux éclats. Derrière eux. Un bourgeois, des habits valant la peau du cul, un chapeau melon sur la tête et une canne à la main. Il cris de sa voix grave et démontrant de sa colère " Au voleur" qui font plus rires les personnes autour qu'autres chose. Oui. C'est trois adolescent. Deux garçon et une fille. Semant un peu plus leur proie en tournant tantôt dans une rue à gauche, tantôt dans une rue à droite. Ils connaissent la cité médiévale comme le font de leurs poches. Et les avantages. Parfois. pour pimenter un peu plus le jeu. Ils s'amusent à se lancer le porte feuille, se séparant pour se retrouver et faire changer le porteur de l'étui. Lorsqu'enfin le propriétaire abandonne, se stoppant, le dos courbés, respirant à plein poumons et bruyamment, les mains sur les genoux. Ils fixent d'un regard haineux les groupes qui c'est assis en haut d'une muraille, et qui le regarde en riant, se partageant le butins avant de le remercier pour l'argent et de repartir en marchant calmement.

-soixante euros. On a déjà eu mieux. Fait remarquer l'un des deux garçons, les cheveux blond plaqué en arrière par le gel, la peau blanche et de grand yeux bleu. Pas très grand par rapport à son ami mais plus par rapport à la fille, le corps maigre par le manque e nourriture, mais légèrement musclé par les nombreuses courses, et escalades.

Son pote, grand, costaud, les cheveux brun et court pour une peau bronzé et des yeux noir, prend sa part, soit vingt euros en souriant avant de lui répondre en riant qu'il est jamais content. Les deux garçons rient de concert, habitué à leurs petites boutades amicale avant de se tourner vers leur amie, qui elle, ne prend que dix euros, laissant l'autre billet dans le porte feuille qu'elle donnent à un passant en lui demandant de le rendre à son propriétaire, ce quel fait.

Et oui. Ce sot peut être des voleurs, mais c'est ainsi qu'ils procèdent. Ils volent, s'amusent un peu avant de se répartir la récompense, et de rendre le porte monnaie avec souvent un billet dedans au propriétaire. Ils sont généreux mais aussi conscient que leurs actes son mal. Alors, comme pour ce faire pardonner, ils procèdent ainsi. Et jusque là, ils n'ont jamais eu d'ennuie.

Marchant tous les trois côte à côte, ils cherchent tout en parlant leur prochaine victimes.

-Tu mange à la maison ce soir? Demande le blond au brun qui lui répond en souriant qu'il aimerait beaucoup mais qu'il a envie de rester avec ses parents.

-Oh aller Henry! Au pire t'es parents viennent aussi. Mes parents ne diront jamais non et tu le sais. Insiste le blond.

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi Eren mais j'ai envie de passer une soirée en famille.

Eren fini par se tourner vers leur amie qui fixe droit devant elles, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles a trouvait une nouvelle victimes. Et les deux garçons le comprennent sans difficulté.

-Tu t'en occupe O'riel?

Elle hoche la tête en tournant son regard d'un bleu océan, qui contraste avec sa longue chevelure aussi noir que les ténèbres, attachés en une tresse qui lui arrive au niveau des reins, et qui fait ressortir sa pâleur presque cadavérique.

-on se retrouve dans les ruines finit-elle par annoncer avant, qu'après un regard, ils ne se séparent chacun dans une direction.

O'riel se met alors à courir. Drôlement vite si l'on remarque. Devant elle. L'homme aux long manteau noir se rapproche d'elle. Et tel un coup de vent, elle passe à côté de lui, plongeant sa main dans la poche du manteau pour en sortir un portefeuille. Elle repart aussi vite, zigzagant entre les personnes pour disparaître dans la foule. Sans ralentir el pas, elle tourne dans une petite ruelle, menant à un cul de sac. Prenant son impulsion, elle saute par dessus le mur sans difficulté pour atterrir avec souplesse de l'autre côté et reprendre sa course jusqu'au ruine de ce qui devait être la maison d'un noble. pénétrant les lieux, elle retrouve très vite ses compagnons qui sourient de concert en la voyant arriver.

-Alors?

Souriant, elle ouvre l'étui pour en sortir, sous leurs regards surpris, plus de deux cent euros. La joie est alors visible sans difficulté sur les trois visages alors que la jeune fille, tout le rigolant, commence à ouvrir le porte-monnaie. Masi son geste et stoppais par une main qui attrape son poignet et levait en l'air. Les trois jeune gens les alors les yeux, sur le propriétaire qui reprend, sans la lâcher, son bien.

-Merci, mais ceci m'appartient.

O'riel, lui sourit alors avant de lui répondre toujours en souriant un "de rien". Et sans prévenir, de sa main libre, elle chip le portefeuille qu'elle lance à Henry qui une fois récupéré, par en courant. L'homme soupir avant de sentir sa prise autour du poignet de al jeune fille se défaire. Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé par exaspération, il regarde d'un visage neutre, ne laissant voir sa surprise, la jeune fille sauter de la fenêtre qui doit être haute de bien trois mètres en st de l'ange avant qu'elle n'atterrisse en roulade et ne reparte aussitôt. Elle s'arrête cependant quelques mètre plus loin pour se retourner et fixait la fenêtre d'où elle c'était échapper, et où l'homme était posté, la regardant en souriant.

Elle repart ensuite, rejoignant une nouvelle fois ses amis qui l'attendant pour répartir le généreux butins. Puis, en voyant l'heure, tous décident de rentrer. O'riel, part avec Eren tandis Henry, lui, rentre chez lui, seule.

O'riel, contrairement au garçon, est orpheline. Elle a était abandonné au pas de la porte de la famille d'Eren qui la recueillit depuis et l'a élevé comme leur propre fille malgré de pauvreté. C'était il y a dix sept ans maintenant.

Entrant enfin dans leur petite maison, les deux adolescent furent accueillit par une agréable odeur de nourriture qui leur donna l'eau à la bouche. Aussitôt déchaussés, aussitôt dans la cuisine où leur parent les attendait pour ce m'être à la table.

Henry, lui, était attablé depuis un moment, et riait avec ses parents depuis une bonne heure maintenant lorsque qu'un bruit sourd provenant de la porte d'entrée vint interrompre ce moment. La mère du jeune garçon alla ouvrir avant d'appeler son fils qui regarda son père ne face de lui un air surpris. Sortant de table. il alla donc rejoindre sa mère qui était sur le seuil de la porte en compagnie d'un homme grand et mince, de long cheveux châtains attaché en une queue de cheval basse, et des lunettes sur le nez.

-Oui?

-Excuse moi de te déranger, mais j'aimerais voir ton amie, la jeune fille s'empressa de demander l'homme.

Echangeant u regard avec sa mère, Henry finit par lui répondre qu'O'riel se trouvait chez Eren.

Ni une ni deux, l'homme lui demandant de l'emmener chez le dénommer Eren. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il eu peur que l'homme soit de la police. Mais pourquoi la police viendrait-elle en habit de civile juste pour une bande de petit voleur qui au finale, rend l'objet voler, certes avec une partie de l'argent en moins mais bon. La pauvreté n'est pas quelque chose de supportable par ici. Une fois devant chez son ami, Eren sonna avant d'être ouvert par le père de celui-ci, qui l'accueille d'un grand sourire.

-Henry!

Le garçon le salue avant de lui expliquer la situation. très vite, ses deux amis se retrouvent dans l'entrée. Eren un sourcil arqué et O'riel les sourcils fronçaient, qui fixe l'homme.

-O'riel c'est bien ça?

-c'est pour quoi? S'empresse de lui répondre la jeune fille, visiblement sur ses gardes vis à vis du nouvelle arrivant.

-Je m'appelle Kaien Cross, je suis e directeur de l'Académie Cross, tu e a peut être entendus parler?

-Nullement.

-Je vois. Pour faire simple, j'ai créer cette académie qui réunit des jeunes gens comme tes amis et des jeunes gens, comme toi.

La jeune fille semble se décomposer sur place avant de fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette homme.

-Vous êtes un Hunter?

-Je l'était, il y a longtemps, mais là n'est pas la question, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je voudrais que tu intègre mon académie. Alors? Quand dis-tu?


	2. Chapter I

**Chapitre I **

La voiture roulait depuis une bonne heure déjà à travers les routes de campagne pour enfin arriver dans un petit village où la technologie semblait avoir fuit. La voiture aux vitre teinté traversé les rues, sans que les habitants ne face vraiment attention à elle. Comme si, elle était invisible.

Le front collé sur la vitre coté passager, O'riel regardait d'un air las le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepter de suivre ce type pour intégrer une académie dont elle n'avait jamais entendus parler? Pourquoi avait-elle suivit cet homme, ancien hunter d'après ses dires, ennemis par nature de son espèce? Soupirant pour la dixième fois depuis leurs départ de l'appartement d'Eren, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle avait d'abord refusait, ne voulant pas quitter ses amis pour au finale accepter lorsque le dénommer Kaien lui avait annoncer qu'il la rejoindrait quelques jours plus tard. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'elle accepte, mais elle n'avait pus s'empêcher de le croire et de le suivre, valise en main jusque dans cette voiture puant la richesse et dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant. Elle allait le regretter, elle le sentait.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivé annonça le directeur à sa droite en souriant. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Tous chez lui l'énervait. Son sourire nié, son physique d'apparence fragile mais qui était en vérité extrêmement entraîner, sa voix, son odeur, surtout son odeur. Il puait l'humain qui à tuer des milliers de son espèce. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il est directeur d'une académie regroupent humain et vampire. Quel ironie.

Tournant son regard aussi froid que de la glace vers l'ex-hunter, elle se mit inconsciemment à l'étudier plus en détail. Ce que remarqua Kaien qui sourit.

-Un problème?

La jeune fille, sans le lâcher du regard, émit un léger grognement avant de détourner le regard pour le poster sur la fenêtre où le paysage défilait toujours. Le paysage de verdure. Signe qu'il avait quitter la ville pour atterrir dans une forêt.

-Oui. Vous.

Le directeur, sans lâcher la route des yeux, releva un sourcil. Surpris autant par le sons qui était sortit d'entre la gorge de la jeune fille, que sa réponse. Il se doutait que le fait qu'il soit un ancien hunter ne l'enchantait guère mais il ne l'étais plus. Et comme il lui avait expliquer, il avait créer une académie où étudier des humains et des vampires. Alors en quoi était-il un problème pour elle?

-Vous m'insupportait conclut-elle sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui, qui faisait les gros yeux. Il va avoir du travaille pour ce faire apprécier de la jeune fille. Beaucoup de travaille.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'académie, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune vampiresse qui ne supporterait pas une minute de plus dans le même habitacle que lui. Traversant le portail ainsi que la forêt, la voiture tomba sur un immense bâtiment. Les yeux océan d'O'riel furent automatiquement attiré par la grandeur de l'école. Mais plus précisément par un attroupement devant un immense portail. Des filles hurlaient, en uniforme noir devant un portail d'où traversait un groupe étudiant en uniforme blanc. Vampires. Alors cela fonctionnait ainsi? Les humains en uniforme noir avait classe le jour et les vampire en blanc le soir. Parmi les jeunes filles humaines, O'riel aperçut l'une d'entre elle, un brassard autour du bras, et qui donnait de violent coup de sifflet pour faire régner l'ordre. Visiblement, ça ne marchait pas. Soupirant, elle fit dériver son regard vers la classe de vampire qui c'étaient figer et la fixer. O'riel voulut les ignorer lorsque l'un d'entre eux entra dans son champs de vision. Se redressant, elle fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon avant de faire arrêter la voiture et d'en sortir. Kaien surpris, sortit également et lui demanda de revenir. Mais elle l'ignorait. Soupirant, il ferma sa portière avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'O'riel qui n'était qu'à quelques mètre de la foule. La classe de jour c'était tût et tourné vers elle lorsqu'elles avaient remarquer que les étudiants de la classe de nuit étaient tournés vers elle. Sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, la jeune fille se posta devant l'un d'entre eux, grand et plutôt mince, la peau aussi pâle que la sienne, de long cheveux brun et des yeux de même couleurs. Celui-ci la regardait en souriant légèrement, sous le regard meurtrier des autres jeunes filles en uniforme noir. Les vampires, eux, regardaient surpris. Qui était-elle? Que faisait-elle là? Pourquoi était-elle si proche de leurs président?

-je ne pensais pas te revoir ici?

-Moi non plus.

Les vampire furent surpris et outré. Comment osait-elle le tutoyer? Rukia voulut prendre la parole, mais fut interrompus par O'riel qui continua dans son monologue.

-Tu n'as pas du tout la tête de l'étudiant.

L'homme sourit avant de baisser son regard en sentant quelque chose agripper sa main. En effet, la jeune fille avait attraper la main du vampire pour y déposer dedans son porte feuille et où elle avait laissé trente euros. Humeur généreuse.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de te rendre ça justifiât-elle face au sourcil relevait de l'homme avant de se tourner vers la foule qui c'était mit à hurler contre elle.

Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle fini par s'éloigner du groupe, rejoignant le directeur un peu plus loin derrière avant de retourner dans la voiture qui repartit. Au même moment, au niveau de la foule qui avait repris son activité, O'riel vit arriver un garçon en uniforme noir, u brassard autour d bras, des cheveux et des yeux argenté qui la fixait. Etrange. Les vampires ne sont-ils pas censé être en blanc? Arquant un sourcil, elle les fronça lorsqu'elle croisa son regard froid et haineux. dérivant lentement sont regard vers sa main. Elle la vit poser sur une arme. Un pistolet aussi argenté que ses cheveux et ses yeux qui ne l'avait lâcher du regard, et qu'elle reconnut comme étant une arme de hunter. Remontant son regard, elle le foudroya du regard en montrant légèrement ses crocs.

Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir acceptée.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre II**

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le directeur toujours en compagnie d'O'riel qui se posta en face du bureau tandis que l'ex-hunter s'assis derrière.  
>-Donc, comme je te l'ai expliquer avant de partir et comme tu l'a constaté tout à l'heure, l'académie regroupe des humains et des vampires. La Day class et la Night class. Les élèves de la Day class ignorent la véritable nature des élèves de la Night class.<p>

-Même l'argenté?  
>Kaien releva un sourcil avant qu'O'riel ne continu.<br>-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. c'est un hunter?  
>-En effet. Mais son cas est différent, Zéro ainsi que Yûki, les deux chargé de discipline, connaissent le secret de la Night class. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à nous rejoindre pour t'accompagner jusqu'au pavillon de la nuit, le dortoir de la night class.<br>-Pourquoi n'y est-il pas?  
>Le directeur ne sembla pas comprendre la question de la jeune fille qui soupira.<br>-Pourquoi Zero n'y est pas.  
>-Où?<br>-Dans la Night class. C'est un vampire. Et en vu de sont état, il ne vas pas tarder à chavirer.

L'ex-hunter sembla perplexe. Elle avait deviné tous cela rien qu'en le voyant. Elle n'était décidément pas comme les autres. D'abord elle a grandit en compagnie d'humain, sans qu'il n'y est de catastrophe, et son côté vampire est quasi inexistant. Rien ne peu laisser à penser que c'est un vampire si jamais on ignore se détaille. Elle a l'air d'une humaine tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale et pourtant...

-Dit moi O'riel, c'est tu qui est l'homme que tu es aller voir tout à l'heure.  
>O'riel releva un sourcil. Il l'a prenait pour une débile ou quoi?<br>-Kaname?  
>-tu le connais?<br>-Pas spécialement, j'ai entendus une fille de la Day class crier son nom. Pourquoi cette question?  
>-Et bien, il s'agit de Kaname Kuran.<br>-Quoi?... Oui c'est un sang pur et alors?

-Tu le savais?

O'riel grogna. il la prend décidément pour une idiote.  
>-J'ai sut que c'était un sang pur dès l'instant où je l'ai vu en ville et que je lui est volé son argent. je ne suis pas idiote; Oui j'ai grandit tel une humaine. Oui je n'utilise jamais mes pouvoirs. Oui je n'ai jamais bu une goute de sang humain de ma vie. Oui je n'utilise jamais mes capacités vampirique sauf quand je vole un aristocrate, mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis débile et que j'ignore tous du monde de la nuit. Je suis née dans ce monde. Et vous ignorait qui je suis. Lui le sait. Pas vous. Même tous les lèches cul qui l'entoure ignorent qui je suis. Je paris même qu'il ignorent que je suis un vampire. Alors cessait de me prendre pour ne conne.<br>Le directeur la regarda d'un air neutre. Semblant réfléchir. Il fut cependant tiré de sa rêverie par des coups à la porte. se redressant pour arborer un grand sourire, il ordonna que l'on entre. La porte s'ouvrit donc sur Yûki et Zero.  
>La jeune fille aux cheveux brun court et aux de la même couleur sourit à la jeune fille tandis que Zero la fusilla du regard, tous comme O'riel, entament une bataille du regard qui fut interrompu par la voix du directeur qui fit saigner les oreilles de la jeune fille.<br>-Yûki ma chérie!  
>-Bonsoir directeur. Répondit d'un air joviale la jeune fille.<br>-Je t'ais déjà dit de m'appeler papa.  
>-Oui directeur.<p>

Kaien semblât pleurer en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
>-Non mais je rêve s'exclama O'riel en roulant des yeux.<br>-Oh! J'ai faillit oublier, laissez moi vous présenter O'riel, elle intègre dès ce soir la Night class.  
>Yûki lui offrit un grand sourire alors que la voix de Zero s'éleva, froid et tranchante.<br>-Un suceur de plus.  
>O'riel se tourna vers le hunter pour lâcher froidement.<br>-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai jamais gouter au sang humain. toi si.  
>Le bruit métallique du bloody rose retentit alors que son propriétaire le pointait avec haine sur O'riel qui n'avait pas bouger d'un cheveux.<br>-Zero non! S'exclama Yûki.  
>-Ne me compare pas à des monstre tel que vous!<p>

-Lâche. Tu fuis face à la réalité. Et je te conseil de ne pas ma comparais à toi. C'est toi le monstre ici. C'est toi qui risque à tout moment de sombrer dans le level E, pas moi.  
>Kaien tapa violement contre le bois sombre de son bureau, faisant sursauter Yûki tandis que Zero rangea son arme après un moment et qu'O'riel ne se tourne vers lui.<br>Oui. O'riel n'aimait pas les hunter, mais elle n'aimait encore moins les vampire qui boivent le sang des humains, soit pratiquement tous, en particulier les level E.  
>-Je ne tolèrerait pas cela O'riel. Je te conseil de te tenir à carreaux. Quant à toi Zero. Je te prierais de te calmer. Ce 'est pas en pointant to arme sur tous les vampire que ton cas va s'arranger. Maintenant emmenais là jusqu'aux dortoir de la Night class, les cours sont fini depuis un moment maintenant. Yûki s'exécuta contrairement à Zero qui sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, marmonnant qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'escorte.<br>Sortant donc du bureau, les deux filles allèrent jusqu'au pavillon de la Lune. durant tous le trajet, le silence régna, pesant pour l'une, apaisant pour l'autre. Yûki regardait du coin de l'œil O'riel qui l'avait remarqué, mais ne disait rien, plongeait dans ses pensée.  
>Elle aurait dût refuser l'offre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait accepté. Et le regrettait vraiment maintenant. Elle était entouré de tous ce quel détestait, à part les humains. Mais elle ne pouvait côtoyer la Day class que lors du changement de classe. La barbe. Un long soupir vint franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'elle essayait de tous faire pour faire taire se désagréable sentiment de tristesse qui comparaissait son cœur, lui nouait la gorge. Elle détestait ressentir ses sentiments s humain tel que la tristesse où la peur. Sentant les larmes monter, elle laissa malgré elle un grognement sortir de sa gorge qui fit sursauter la jeune fille à ses côté, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son visage impassible.<br>Arrivant enfin au pavillon, Yûki tapa sur les imposante porte de bois, avant que celle-ci e s'ouvre sur Aido qui sauta au cou de Yûki.  
>-Tu m'as manquer!<br>-Aido! Tu m'étouffe

Aussitôt le vampire s'écarta avant de se tourner vers O'riel qui les regardait avec un petit sourire. Un jolie couple que voila.  
>-Une nouvelle?<p>

-Oui, Aido, voici O'riel, elle intègre la Night class.  
>Le vampire blond paru surpris et fit les gros yeux avant d'exclamer, sa bouche formant un "0" qu'il la reconnaissait.<br>-Oui, c'est bien elle.  
>Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était un vampire, il aurait cru que c'était une humaine tous ce qu'il y a des plus banale et pourtant. Elle avait une odeur d'humaine, rien qui ne semblait montrer qu'elle comme lui.<p>

Le vampire fronça les sourcil, devenant soudain sérieux. il s'avança vers elle qui ne silla point, arborant un sourire moquer aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la voix de Kaname le coupa dans son élan, le figeant. Se tournant vers l'intérieur, il permis à O'riel et Yûki de rentrer. Aussitôt Yûki offrit un immense sourire à Kaname qui le lui rendait, sous le regard attendris d'O'riel. Puis, elle revêtit un visage amicale en se tournant vers le sang pur qui fit une chose des plus inattendus. Se postant face à elle, il se pencha, la saluant respectueusement, comme le ferait les autres vampire envers lui. Aido Fit les gros eux alors que sa mâchoire semblait toucher le sol tant elle était ouverte, comme la jeune humaine. Se redressant, Kaname lui sourit en lui souhaitant la bienvenue au dortoir de la Night class.  
>-Kaname.<br>-Oui?  
>-Ne refait plus jamais ça, c'est clair? Dit-elle froidement.<p>

Kaname parut surpris avant de comprendre en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Il compris sans difficulté qu'elle n'était pas de se bord là. Pas du tout même. Autant il avait eu des doutes au début, lorsqu'elle l'avait volé. Autant maintenant il en était sur. Cette fille n'est pas du tout un vampire comme les autres.<p> 


End file.
